Love and Lust
by vermilion aura
Summary: Yoko awakens from his slumber to his new mate for a second round. KuramaxOC Follow up to Entwined. (For Korvi and The Otaku Lady Priya)


**Author's Notes:** Not long after writing Entwined, I ended up writing this little follow up piece after receiving a couple nice reviews from two readers by the pen names of _Korvi_ and _The Otaku Lady Priya_. I had this written out a few days ago, but I didn't get around to posting it until now due to work keeping me busy. This is for _Korvi_ and _The Otaku Lady Priya_. Enjoy!

* * *

She woke up from what felt like a long slumber, but when she noticed that it was still dark outside, she realized that she hadn't been asleep for long. Judging by the darkness, she had been asleep for two to three hours at the most. With a contemplated sigh, Vixen rolled over so that she was on her stomach, holding her pillow close to her. The sound of heavy breathing coming from her left caught her attention, and when she turned, her jade green eyes came into contact with the man she had bedded not too long ago—Yoko Kurama.

He was sleeping soundly on his side with his front facing her, his arm under the pillow for additional support. A small smile formed on her lips as she gazed at him; he looked so peaceful in his sleep, and yet, he also looked so damn sexy.

She groaned slightly as a rush of pain seared through the back of her neck, causing her to rub the area. It was where Yoko had bitten her, marking her as his mate just after he had stolen her virginity and stripped her title as the _Virginal Fox_ in the process. Though the restlessness she had been feeling for most of the night had been satisfied, it was starting to return to her, making her want to wake him up and beg him to fuck her again.

 _Hmm...rather than be nude and just straddle him, giving him easy access to every part of me, maybe I should slip into something sexy and make him want to strip me down again. I might add a little twist to it to turn him on even more. I'm sure he won't mind me waking him up for a second round._

Her mind made up, Vixen got out of the bed in a slow and steady manner, breathing out a small sigh of relief when her lover didn't wake from his peaceful slumber. She then approached the closet located in the corner, finding a black satin slip trimmed with lace and a pair of black Mary Jane platforms. Taking a quick glance at how the slip looked, she nodded in approval.

 _Just need to find the right pair of stockings and I'm all set._

She glanced over her shoulder at Yoko, a sly smirk forming on her lips.

 _It's time for me to seduce you, Yoko. That way, we're both even on the matter._

He was positioned on top of her, moving his hips slowly and fucking her raw and slow. His face was buried into her neck, breathing heavily on her skin as her moans flooded his ears. He nibbled on the area where throat melded into shoulder as he felt her nails graze his back, causing him to speed up the pace of his movements. The last thing he could hear was her scream of pleasure as he buried himself inside her all the way to the hilt.

Yoko's eyes shot open, ending what he considered to be one of the most erotic dreams he had thus far.

 _Damn. If only that wasn't a dream. Now, I want to fuck my dearest Vixen again._

When his mind registered that his lover wasn't in bed with him, he bolted upwards and began to wonder where she had disappeared to.

"I'm right behind you, love."

The voice came from behind him, and he turned around to see Vixen in what he considered to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen her wear. Her black satin slip clung to her body, highlighting her hourglass curves, and the way her black sheer stockings looked on her legs added to how exotic she already looked.

His throat went dry and his length hardened at the sight of her. "Damn, pet. You look so sexy right now."

Making eye contact with him, she slowly walked towards him and caressed his face with both hands when he was within reach.

"You managed to seduce me tonight. Now, it's my turn, Yoko."

She then sat on his lap with her legs spread apart and began kissing him, her fingers tangling in his long, silver hair. He found himself getting lost in her kiss, his hands finding and caressing her back. Her other hand reached for the hem of her slip, slowly pulling it up and exposing her thigh. She then reached for his hand and placed his palm on her leg, slowly bringing his palm up to feel her thigh.

He felt his heart stop dead when he felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her slip. The thought made his length even harder than before.

He broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, burying his face into her throat and capturing her skin with his mouth. The hand kneading the back of his head grabbed a fistful of his hair as she held him against her neck. She arched into him as he pulled the strap of her slip down her arm, exposing her shoulder and her breast to him. He then pulled the other strap down, and moved down from her neck to her chest, showering the valley between her breasts with kisses. Vixen moaned and felt the sheet covering him being pushed down. A gasp tore from her lips when she felt the hardened tip of him brush the entrance to her core, and a rush of euphoria tore through her veins when he pressed his forehead against hers. With a simple push of his hips, Yoko penetrated her core, slowly easing himself inside her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him as he slowly fucked her, his moans echoing off of hers. His mouth latched onto her nipple and his free hand kneaded her breast, moving in rhythm with his hips. He sucked her nipple dry, his tongue lavishing over the bud while he rolled her other nipple between his fingers, slightly tugging and twisting, making her moans loud enough to flood the entire room.

Ecstasy was the only feeling crossing their veins as he sped up the pace of his movements. When she was about to reach climax, Yoko settled himself deep inside her, grunting when her muscles tightened around him and his seed spilled into her. When she relaxed, Vixen rested her brow on his shoulder and began to catch her breath. Holding her close to him, Yoko laid back down on the bed, taking her down with him.

"You looked so sexy in that. Thanks for wearing that and waking me up to it."

She chuckled as she stripped her slip off and tossed it aside. "You're welcome. You managed to seduce me and take my virginity, thus stripping me of my virginal status. Though you've already lost your purity a long time ago, it was my turn to seduce you."

A smirk formed on his lips as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'll admit that I like that, especially when it's from my beloved mate. Maybe you should seduce me more often, pet."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future, love, especially now that my future is set with you."

His smirk widened. "Better brace yourself, darling."

* * *

 **End Notes:** My next project is a _Persona 4_ flash fic collection, which will only be posted to Dreamwidth and Archive of Our Own. I've been having this itch to write something for _Persona 4_ for a while, having been a fan of the series for over a year and having just purchased the complete series of the anime adaptation, which will be coming to me this Friday. Check back for more updates!


End file.
